


The Best Friend Squad vs. ...

by AnonManon



Category: Limmy's Show, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonManon/pseuds/AnonManon
Summary: Adora discovers she can summon things from other dimensions with her sword. It all goes downhill from there.





	The Best Friend Squad vs. ...

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic idea came to me when I was very bored. Please be gentle.

**THE FOLLOWING IS BEST READ IN A HEAVY SCOTTISH ACCENT**

_Fuckin’… I’s standin’ on the corner, rite? Mindin’ me own two cents. ‘An’ this… bus come out o’ nowhere, doin’ aboot… thirty mile an hour, in a mad bit o’ a rush._

_Ah wave at the driver as ‘e’s comin’ up the road, ‘cos Ah’ve nothin’ better to do. An’ then Ah’m near pissin’ myself lafin’._

“Haah.”

_‘Cos probly newbody’s waved at ‘im fer the ‘ole drive, yano?_

_‘e’s goin’ on, no’ a care in da world, n’ ‘e sees some tosser standin’ there, wavin’ a’ ‘im. ‘e’d probly wonder if ‘e’s losin’ the plot. Probly gonna go home an’ talk aboot the nutter wavin a’ ‘im from th’ sidewalk wi’ ‘is wife an’ ‘is weans anaw, and they'd wonder if their da's losin' the plot, aye?_

_It'd be mental._

_But den the bus stop, righ’ in fron’ a me, ‘n the door open up._

_An’ there’s newbdy drivin’._

_Ah look up a’ the sign, ta see where i’s goin’._

_Notin’ there. Jus’ black._

_An’ Ah star’ ‘hinkin’, “Dee Dee. Maybe_ yeur _losin’ the plot. A grea’ honkin’ bus come outta nowhere n’ there’s no driver. Tha’ daesnae jus’ happen.”_

_An’ ‘en Ah ‘hink, “If Ah‘m losin’ the plot, might ‘s well lose it aw de way, aye?_

“Fook it.”

_So, Ah getsan._

_An’ rite away, the bus starts shakin’ like mad and Ah ‘hink, “This is it, Dee Dee. Yeur finished. This bus is gonna shake yeh rite aff it. An’ aw yeh’ve got‘s fifty pence n’ yer pocket. Yeh ‘hink Sain’ Peter’s gonna be impressed wi’ fifty pence when yer up a’ the Pearly Gates?”_

_Nae. Ano ‘e isnae._

_The shakin’ stops. So, Ah dash up top, no’ darin’ ta poke me head up fer any’hin._

_But nothin’ happ’ns._

_So, Ah gets aff, rite in the middle o’ the woods. An' Ah canne see, ‘cos those massive trees, they’s chokin’ the sun, aye?_

_An’ then, from behind one o' the trees, they pop oot._

_Three folk._

_Sizin’ me up._

_Lookin’ ta skewer me wi’ their swords n’ arrows n’ such._

_E’en the wean’s seein’ red, Ah can tell._

_An’ before Ah can ‘hink on it. Ah look ‘em dead in the eye and says:_

“Yer aw shite!”

_An’ then it hits me:_

_Ah’ve probly pissed ‘em aff. An' Ah've nothin' ta fight with._

_Clock’s tickin’, Dee Dee. Clock’s tickin’._

_So, Ah run for the bus, fas’ as Ah can, bu’ the doors won’ budge._

_The big’un reaches a han’ ou. Pro’ly ta hol’ me doon n’ cut my throat wi’ tha’ sword o’ hers._

_Only one thing lef’ ta do._

_Ah reach in me pocket n’ throw the fifty pence rite at ‘er eyes._

“OW!”

_Knocks ‘er dead on ‘er arse._

_Ah take a yocker, chucks it at the window._

*CRASH*

_Ah push the doors open._

_The bus starts shakin’ again._

_An’ jus’ like tha’…_

_Ah’m ‘ome._

_Run up through the door._

_Barracade meself in._

_Sit on the sofa, n' wait 'till Ah can breathe properly again._

_Turn on the telly._

_…Mad dey._

\----

“I don’t get why he would throw coins at you!” Bow exclaimed, dumbfounded. “I mean… they’re _coins_.”

Adora hummed thoughtfully from the ground as Glimmer massaged her head, alleviating the slight migraine caused by the offending objects that were now in Bow’s hands. “Maybe, wherever he was from, they use coins for weapons,” she hypothesized, regarding the taunting way the silver reflected the sunlight. “He got off… whatever that thing was, and the first thing he did was insult us, then try to fight us.”

Bow shrugged and slung his arrow over his shoulder. Glimmer, satisfied with her work, teleported over to where the sword laid and handed it off to Adora, who used it as a makeshift cane to push herself off the ground.

“We still need to be more careful when you try to summon something with the sword, though,” Glimmer explained, a bit of unease creeping into her voice. “If he’d been carrying anything else…” She shuddered at the thought.

Adora placed a comforting hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. “Hey. Next time, it’ll be nothing like this. I promise.”

The statement brought a small smile from Glimmer. Adora counted it as a victory.

“My dads have a garden that they don’t use any more,” Bow said. “It’s not too big, but it’ll probably be a better place to do this in than the Whispering Woods.”

Adora glanced towards the sword which crackled with invisible electricity. Her face set in grim determination.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see anyone else come into the She-Ra verse, let me know in the comments and I'll try to bang something out.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
